


Of superhearing and hearts

by SerlinaBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon What Canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Supers listening to their respective bats heartbeats, can you eat it?, superbat if you tilt your phone and squint, what is a canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: Jon hears Damian's heart beat stop for the first time. As told by Clark
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Kara & Cass & stephanie, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Of superhearing and hearts

The morning was peaceful and early, the sun was only beginning to poke out. Well, as peaceful as it got when Kon and Kara were visiting. Clark could hear the bird that took a perch on their neighbour's roof. He could also hear the ones on his office building but that's neither here nor there. 

Lois visited last night, mostly to hang out with Jon. And Clark…. He and Lois were putting the pieces back to their friendship. They would always be themselves. And by so, Lois would always love being Lois Lane. And Clark would always be Superman. It was probably for the better that they didn't try to be someone they're not. 

Anyway, for the most part it was… as quiet as it gets for kryptonians. The slight bustle of the city so early in the morning, a stray cat running around and of course the distant alight ever present ba dup ba dup ba dup that's, well that's just always there. 

Clark changed the page to his news paper, Kon manned the pancakes, Kara snored softly from where her head was on the table, Jon munched on the sugar concoction that he calls cereal. 

Then Jon perked up. 

Well, perked up is a really ambiguous term, his eyes widened and his head snapped towards the window really. 

Before he zoomed out of the chair, got in his costume and flew out the window in a hurry, his bowl half eaten and upturned. Clark… wasn't entirely sure how the windows are still on it's hinges but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He sighed at the torn piece of paper left in his hand. 

"His first time?" Kon asks lazily as he flips the pancake on the pan, not even looking at his hand. Clark was so glad that kon lived with Ma for a while and managed to pick up the cooling skills that he could not. 

"First five at least." Kara yawned. "Kid looked panicked" 

"Oh, batgirl?" Kon winced on her behalf.  
"And spoiler, so you can imagine the amount of stress I'm under." Kon served her an extra.  
"Thank you!" 

"You two do realize, technically we aren't supposed to listen in? And it is a gross invasion of privacy? " He couldn't help but ask. It didn't come out as pointed as it did amused. 

"There's a bug in that vase in your living room." Kara pointed out, challenging. Clark hummed. 

"In my defense, I wasn't told to stop listening in." Kon pointed out. 

"I mean neither have I? But who's gonna actually talk about that one?" Kara scoffed. Then her eyes widened looking at Kon's guilty look. Clark couldn't actually stop his own surprise from showing. 

"No way." She murmured. 

"How?" Clark couldn't help ask. 

"Well… I mean, have either of you tried kissing your respective bats?" He huffed. Both of them deflated. Well, yeah, points to Connor. 

"In my defense, I doubt I'd get anything but kryptonite to the face if I tried that." He shrugged. Kon gave him a critical look, then shrugged making another batch. 

His phone buzzed. It was the distinct three two three he had set for Bruce. 

_your son is in gotham - b  
I noticed - s  
Why?- b  
Damian's heart stopped i think -s  
The new suit was meant to prevent killer croc from hearing anything in the sewers - b.  
Try not to give anyone else a heart attack distributing that - s  
_

Clark huffed knowing the explanation was the closest thing he was going to get to an apology. 

"Killer Croc's out again." He informs the two in the room. They nod. Probably realizing they're gonna stop hearing their own rhythm for a while in the near future. 

It was a terrible idea really to have the little ba dup ba dup ba dup as the background noise to whatever they do. Lord knows every single one of the bats have their own set of issues and that's not even mentioning the skewed sense of privacy. But. Well, they really can't help themselves. 

Jon comes back through the door looking dazed and confused. Clark takes his laptop out editing one of the finished articles. Clark had already wiped the table and Kara washed the bowl. Kon handed him another bowl, 

“His heart stopped? I swear, i heard it stop and then he said it was a suit? But how- uh i mean-” he backtracked looking around and flushing. 

“Listening to the demon brat’s heart beats huh Jon? What’d he say when you explained?” 

"I - well. He didn't take it well. But Dick said he'll come around? Mostly he was mad I caught the Killer Croc before he did. " Jon paused then frowned looking around. 

"I thought you guys would be more mad about it. Since you know- " he waved his hands around "- the invasion of privacy stuff." He relaxed slightly as he talked, almost imperticible. Clark guessed Damian took the suit off. 

"The bats have a very skewed sense of privacy." Clark shrugged. "There's probably a few bugs in your room that you'll never get rid of. It… it keeps us sane I think. " 

Jon nodded slowly then sighed. "Dami told me to stop listening." 

Kon snorted, "then tell him to stop listening back. It's a two way street."

Kara nodded. "Steph's pretty chill about this stuff, but Cass makes up for that. I think they know but don't bring it up as long as I don't." 

"Yeah ok." Jon finished his bowl, taking it to the sink. "I'll talk to him later."

Clark smiled at him proud. Look at his so go communicating.


End file.
